


And Another Thing...

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [35]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Attempted Seduction, Big Sister Melina Vostokoff, Big Sister Natasha Romanov, Big Sisters, Breeding, But If You Didn't Figure Those Out Already That's Just Kinda Sad, Closet Sex, Comedy, Creampie, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dom Melina Vostokoff, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Yelena Belova, Dom/sub, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Florence Pugh As Yelena Belova, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Melina Vostokoff, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Girl Penis Yelena Belova, Girls Kissing, Green Day References, Group Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, Implied/Referenced Incest, Impregnation, Incest, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Melina Vostokoff, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, Lesbian Yelena Belova, Life Is Strange References, Little Sister Yelena Belova, Little Sisters, Love Confessions, Making Love, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Not Canon Compliant, Not So Seductive Yelena Belova, Orgasm, Overstimulation, POV Lesbian Character, POV Melina Vostokoff, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Wanda Maximoff, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rachel Weisz As Melina Vostokoff, References to Blink-182, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Seduction, Seductive Melina Vostokoff, Sex, Showers, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sister/Sister Incest, So Many Fucking Tags It Makes You Wonder What The Fuck I'm Doing, Step-Sibling Incest, Sub Wanda Maximoff, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/F/F, Title From A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Book, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, With Apologies To Douglas Adams, pov yelena belova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: ...about sisters is that they share everything.Everything.Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova and Melina Vostokoff are sisters - not by blood, of course, the names should be enough to let one know about that - but they’re sisters in every other respect of the word. Naturally, they share things, lots of things.Food. Clothes. Combs. Towels. Beds. Keys. Secrets. Weapons. Recipes. Books. Movies. Porn.Pussy.You know, the usual.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Melina Vostokoff, Wanda Maximoff & Melina Vostokoff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Melina Vostokoff, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova & Melina Vostokoff, Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova & Wanda Maximoff, Yelena Belova/Melina Vostokoff, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov/Melina Vostokoff, Yelena Belova/Wanda Maximoff, Yelena Belova/Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Melina Vostokoff
Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323
Comments: 59
Kudos: 105





	And Another Thing...

**Author's Note:**

> _Maya Voice_
> 
> I'M BACK, _BITCHES._

//

_ “Anything can be real. Every imaginable thing is happening somewhere along the dimensional axis. These things happen a billion times over with exactly the same outcome and no one learns anything. Whatever a person can think, imagine, wish for, or believe has already come to pass. Dreams come true all the time, just not for the dreamers.” _

_ \- And Another Thing… Chapter Five _

//

**_(Family Reunion / Mother’s Day / Blondie Lays The Pipe / Ah Yes, The Negotiator / Take Off Your Pants And Jacket / Dammit / All The Small Things)_ **

//

A car ride, sort of like being stuck in a library for three hours, being forced to visit relatives you didn’t like and wandering a college campus on a lovely winter’s morning whilst hand-in-hand with a beautiful girl who loved you just as much as you loved her, gave one time to think and reflect.

Though admittedly, at this particular juncture, the thinking and reflecting was going a bit in a circular kind of direction, though for different reasons than the aforementioned wandering ‘round the campus thing. Probably because in this case, the person doing the thinking and reflecting was not hand-in-hand with a very special lady, but rather, sitting in a car that had just pulled into a suburban neighborhood somewhere quiet. Anyways, in case you were wondering-

-it sort of went a bit like this-

“Do you think they’ll like me?”

This had not been the first time the question had been asked, nor would it be the last, if the person listening to it had to guess. In any case, the recipient couldn’t help but smile, softly, in the reassuring kind of way, as practiced hands deftly guided the car they were maneuvering to a stop, beginning the shut-down process and opening of the vehicle’s doors via low-level, automatic mental processes. The higher level-processes, on the other hand, went about composing a reply to the aforementioned question.

“Yes-” Went Natasha Romanov, in gentle, reassuring fashion. “-they will. Trust me. I’ve told them about you, they approve. There’s nothing to fear.”

The redhead had answered this question more times than she could’ve remembered over the last couple of hours, as she’d talked to Wanda about her sisters. She spoke in a reassuring tone of voice, pressing an equally reassuring hand to Wanda’s back. “Now, come on-” She continued, as she led Wanda to the front door and rang the bell. “-and relax. You’ll have a good time, promise.”

Uno.

Wanda shifted uneasily.  _ Oh, I hope Nat’s family likes me!  _ She thought, biting her lip nervously. She’d never met the redhead’s sisters, but she’d heard a lot about them, and if they were anything like Nat, well…

Dos.

Breathing deeply, Wanda bounced a bit on the balls of her feet, humming a little nervous tone to herself, just on the edge of hearing.  _ What if her sisters don’t like me? What if- _

Tres-

-the sound of a clicking lock snapped Wanda out of her thoughts, and the threshold swung open to reveal a woman, noticeably older than Natasha, standing there. She had jet black hair with slight red highlights, braided up to some extent, and she wore an expression that, at first glance, looked unwelcoming and almost hostile, were it not for the fact that her eyes shone with joy that was very much at odds with the rest of her face.

“Melina!”

“Tasha!” Shouted the other woman - Melina, Wanda’s mind filed under the  _ important people _ list - the rest of her visage following suit in the whole happiness department and breaking into a proper smile, as she swept up Natasha in a tight, joyful hug. “It’s been too long, baby sis!” She held the hug for a moment longer, then let go of Natasha and turned her attention to Wanda. “Well, well, what have we here?” Melina drawled, voice becoming substantially more sultry in tone as she closed in on Wanda like a tiger would its prey. “I’m Melina Vostokoff, Natasha’s older sister, the prettier one, if it wasn’t already obvious, and might I have your name, little cherub?”

“W-Wanda Maximoff.” The eponymous squeaked, feeling a blush - and heat - flow to her cheeks as Melina reached out, took one of Wanda’s hands and pressed a kiss to the back of it. 

“Such a pretty name, if I do say so myself, cherub.” Melina crooned, giving her a smile that was decidedly not just welcoming. 

“...it-it’s nice to meet you too.” Wanda stammered, feeling even more heat rush to her cheeks.

“The pleasure’s all mine, cherub.” Melina practically cooed, letting go of Wanda’s hand a lot more slowly than the norm, before gesturing with a flourish at the warmly lit house interior. “Please, come on in.” 

“Where’s Yelena?” Natasha asked, as she stepped inside, not bothering to take off her coat. 

“Right here, big sis!” Came an energetic, excited voice, as a blonde with bright eyes and a cheery smile all but slammed into the redhead, knocking her back a step. “God, it’s so good to see you!” Then, to Wanda’s surprised expression, Yelena, for that was her name, pressed her lips to Natasha’s, giving her a deep, passionate kiss for a long, long moment. “And you brought the girlfriend with you!” She practically squealed, turning her attention to Wanda. The brunette had just a moment to take in the sight, before Yelena grabbed her in a tight, fierce hug that felt vaguely sexual. “Hi…” She said, practically cooing the word in question. “...I’m Yelena Belova, Nat’s younger,  _ hotter  _ sister, and you are?”

“Wanda.” Said the hazel-eyed girl. “Maximoff.” She added hastily, and no sooner had she said that then did the blonde press her lips to Wanda’s lips, stunning the brunette.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Wanda. This is how we greet others in Russia.” Crooned Yelena. “I think you’re gonna enjoy your stay here.” And with that, she let go of Wanda. “You’ve been holding out on us, Nat. Such a pretty girl, and you only thought to introduce us to her now?”

“We’ve been busy.” Natasha said. “Speaking of busy, we still have our stuff in the car…”

“I’m sure Yelena would be very happy to help you with that, whilst I get Wanda settled in?” Melina interjected with far more haste than necessary, resulting in a sharp glare from the blonde. 

“Well, I have been meaning to ask you about a few things…” Natasha said, as she and Yelena made to go back outside. As Wanda made to take off her shoes and set them by the door, she saw the blonde reach out and catch Melina’s arm just before she left.

“First blood.” Yelena whispered, almost beyond Wanda’s ability to hear, before she stepped out of the house, Natasha following in her wake, the redhead shutting the door as she went. 

_ First blood? _

“Wanda, please, if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you ‘round the house as I bring you to where you’ll be sleeping.” Melina said, offering a hand to Wanda. Not wanting to seem rude, the brunette reached out and accepted it, feeling Melina’s hand clamp down - gently, but firmly - upon hers. Leading her up the stairs, the jet-set elder sister of the family fixed her with a warm smile. “Got any questions, cherub?” 

“Well, going by your names, you’re not related by blood, are you?” Wanda asked, as she was led up the stairs and down an adjacent corridor. “And from what Nat tells me, it’s just you out here?”

“You would be correct.” Melina said. “It’s just Nat, Yelena and I, and whilst we’re sisters, we’re not connected by blood. I’m sure that ‘Tasha has told you all about how complicated our family history is.”

“She left out some parts, but I understand the general concept of it.” Wanda chimed, as she and Melina wandered down the hallway, passing by photos of the sisterly trio, in various stages of their lives. “You guys were such cute sisters.” She said, as she gazed upon one particular photo. 

“And we aren’t now?” Melina questioned, voice light in teasing, and Wanda promptly sputtered.

“Well, I mean, you guys are totally cute now!” Stammered the brunette. “...and Nat’s super cute and...and…” Wanda continued, before she trailed off, noticing that Melina’s attention, whilst still on her, had gently, and carefully, angled her towards one particular doorway in question, one the raven-haired woman had been opening before she’d even noticed. A moment later, Wanda was ushered inside, and it slid shut behind her. The sound of a chain scraping against porcelain filled her ears for just a moment, and then a light came on, illuminating the closet that Wanda had been gently maneuvered into. “...and-”

A finger came up to Wanda’s lips, as Melina gently pushed her against the closet’s wall. “Shh…” She drawled. “...don’t talk, Wanda-” She murmured, tapping Wanda’s lips thrice, before she moved that hand away. “-there’s no need for words anymore.” A beautiful - if entirely predatory - smile adorned Melina’s lips, and a second after-

“Melina-”

//

-’s lips met Wanda’s, cutting her off. 

The feeling of soft, cold lips upon the brunette’s made her eyes widen. She hung in a state of interim for just a moment, before she reacted and attempted to squirm out of Melina’s grasp. The Russian held firm, however, and broke the kiss of her own accord, the smile on her lips reforming as she went. “You taste sweet, little cherub. Natasha didn’t tell me that.” She murmured, going back for another one. Wanda squeaked as her lips were pressed against Melina’s once more, and she felt the raven-haired woman’s fingers going for her clothes, her pants in particular. As the older woman’s lithe digits began to undo her pants, Wanda’s mind finally snapped into action.

“Melina, Melina wait, stop, you can’t do this-” Wanda gasped.

“I can, and I am, my sweet little girl.” Teased she, pressing her lips against Wanda’s neck, eliciting a soft moan from the pinned brunette. “Yelena gave you her Russian welcome, this is my Russian welcome. Besides, a beautiful cherub like you-” She mused, as she shucked Wanda’s pants down just enough to expose her panties. 

“-Nat needs to share.”

Melina’s fingers swept down, slipping beneath the clothesline of Wanda’s panties, and pressed against her pussy a moment later. “You feel cold, baby girl, let’s warm you up.” Using the rest of her body to keep Wanda captive, Melina’s fingers slid into Wanda and began to work her pussy with practiced skill. Moaning, the brunette shuddered, the cold air and the warmth of Melina’s fingers an odd mix of sensation against her skin. She squirmed a bit, wiggling against Melina’s body, which only seemed to heighten the older woman’s desire for her.

“M-Melina…” Wanda protested, moaning softly as her captor dove in for another kiss. The aforementioned woman’s fingers were moving inside of her with distinctive alacrity, sending heat and sparks sliding across her skin. She began to breathe a bit more heavily, shaking slightly, subconsciously bucking into Melina’s fingers. 

And then, just as quickly as they had entered, they were gone.

“I think you’re all warmed up, baby girl.” Melina hummed, as she reached up and pushed her arousal-coated fingers into Wanda’s mouth, silencing the words that had begun to make their way up. Wanda made a noise of surprise as she tasted herself on Melina’s fingers, shutting her eyes as she was made to drink her own arousal. “All nice and ready for my cock.”

_ Cock? ...Nat’s not the only one- _

“All three of us have ‘em, sweet cherub.” Melina murmured, almost as if she had sensed what Wanda was about to say. “And if I have to guess, Nat’s been putting her own to good use with you?” 

Wanda nodded, as much as she could, anyways. “That’s good. A pussy like yours deserves to be fucked nice and hard. Used well and filled full of cum.” She heard the slight shimmying of fabric, and then her panties were pushed down, just enough to expose her wet, glistening pussy. The fingers in her mouth were pulled away, and as she opened her eyes again, Wanda looked down in time to see Melina’s own cock - erect, and very much so at that - spring free of the older woman’s pants. The brunette’s mouth opened, a protest beginning to be voiced-

-and then Melina pressed a kiss to Wanda’s lips, her hands to her arms, holding her in place, and slid in.

“Mph!” Wanda squeaked, gasping as she felt Melina’s cock enter her. The elder woman wasted no time in simply thrusting into the young brunette, the look on her face one of pure delight. Wanda’s petite frame shook with every thrust, Melina sparing no effort as she fucked her, making sure to kiss and touch the Sokovian all across her body. Muffled moans and ragged breaths filled the air of the closet as Wanda found herself being taken by her girlfriend’s older sister.

“You feel just as good as I imagined…” Melina murmured, pressing a kiss to Wanda’s throat. “...does my baby sister use your tight, sweet pussy every night? Does she cum inside of your hot cunt every time?” Wanda nodded frantically, gasping for breath, that of which was swiftly stolen as another thrust, another kiss, came right at her. “That’s good.” Melina said. “Natty’s enjoying herself.” Wanda squirmed mildly, barely able to move, save for when Melina  _ made _ her move as she used the Sokovian like a toy.

Closing her eyes and relaxing - deciding that simply giving in was the better option, it wasn’t like she was going to get free of Melina’s grasp - Wanda moaned, breathing in the elder woman’s scent. She tasted like fruit, sharp and tangy, there was no mistaking her for Nat’s sweet honeyed taste, or the brief aroma of chocolate she caught from Yelena. Moaning freely, Wanda began to buck her hips out of reflex, eliciting a delighted flare of Melina’s eyes.

“Mm...yes, that’s it, baby girl.” Hummed the Russian, moaning softly into Wanda’s ear. “Enjoy yourself. God knows I am.” She tutted, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Wanda’s throat. “Yours is the best pussy I’ve had in a long, long time…” Thrusting some more, Melina was content to listen to Wanda mewl and gasp, pressing another kiss to her lips as she went. “...the way you work my cock, you’re gonna make me cum soon.” She pressed a kiss to Wanda’s cheek. “I hope you don’t mind me cumming in your pussy, cherub, ‘cause I’m not pulling out.” 

“Wait, Melina-” Wanda gasped, her eyes dilating slightly at the older woman’s words. “-I’m...I’m not-”

“On birth control?” Melina finished, an amused tone permeating her voice. “Are you and ‘Tasha trying for some little ones?” Wanda nodded, and Melina simply smiled. “Well, then allow me to help you out.” She cooed. “I’ve always wanted to have some kids of my own, after all. Raising ‘Tasha and ‘Lena was so much fun, but there’s nothing I want more than to nurture a life I created myself...” One of Melina’s hands moved, shifting down to let her thumb brush against Wanda’s stomach. “...besides, Nat loves me, she won’t mind me putting some babies of my own into you. She might be a little annoyed that your first weren’t hers, but I’m sure she’ll get over it soon...”

“But, but…” Wanda protested weakly, as Melina’s thrusts grew faster, her breath more ragged. “Oh god-” She gasped.

“Mm...gonna cum too, baby girl?” Melina asked. Wanda nodded frantically, squirming and mewling in her arms. “That’s good. They say that girls are more likely to conceive if they cum.” She smirked and kissed Wanda once more. “And do relax, cherub, I’m not gonna be the only one using your tight little pussy for the purpose of making babies.” Cooed the older woman, as she braced Wanda against the closet wall. “I know for a fact that Yelena’s gonna want a turn or two inside of you, filling your cute little body with some kids of her own…”

_ So that’s why she kiss-, kissed me- _

Gasping and panting, Wanda buried her face in Melina’s shoulders, moaning as she came on the older woman’s cock. The brunette shook, feeling a mix of shame and ecstasy as she was made to cum, courtesy of another woman. “Oh, oh! Oh...” She mewled, her words cut off as Melina kissed her, her cock spurting inside of Wanda’s pussy. Warm ropes of cum filled her, the sensation making her spine tingle. “Melina…”

“Cum for me, baby girl, cum for me…” The aforementioned hummed between sloppy kisses. Melina’s knees almost buckled from the sheer pleasure - Wanda’s pussy milking her cock with such force that it made her want to scream - and she slumped against Wanda even further, pressing her frame against the younger woman’s with an almost-uncomfortable pressure. “God, yes-” Melina gasped between breaths and spurts of her seed, each pulse spilling more of her life-creating fluid into her sister’s girlfriend. Melina fucked Wanda sloppily, once, twice, finishing herself - and the brunette - off, before she came to a stop, trying to catch her breath. Brushing a hand against Wanda’s disheveled face, Melina kissed her gently and pulled out of the brunette. “It’s okay if you don’t conceive right now, little cherub.” She murmured. “But if you do…” She pressed another kiss to Wanda’s lips. “...well, the sight of Natasha watching as you bear my children will be such a sweet one. Personally, I’d like to have a son or two, wouldn’t that be nice? To have a cute little Vostokoff boy running around the house?”

The breathless brunette only moaned in response, and Melina took charge, gently returning Wanda to her dressed state, pulling her panties back up and setting her pants back to rights, but not before running her fingers along Wanda’s panty-clothed cunt, feeling the warmth and wetness through the thin fabric, of which had begun to stain with a mix of Melina’s cum and Wanda’s arousal. “Come on, my cherub-” Melina said, as she brought herself back into order. 

“-I’m sure the others are done with getting your things out of the car.” 

//

Yelena glared.

She glared so hard that if looks could kill, she would’ve eviscerated Melina into ashes, then the ashes into nothingness, and then the nothingness into a state of non-existence so non-existent a vacuum - of which nature abhorred, in case you weren’t aware of this already - would’ve looked about as crowded as Disneyland in the middle of summer vacation. 

Smirking, the older woman walked right on by, fixing her baby sister with a glance that practically screamed victory. Clenching a fist - one out of sight of the elder woman, because if push came to shove Yelena was perfectly aware that she and Melina were evenly matched in any would-be fistfight - Yelena breathed in, then out, and moved on to bring the last of the luggage that Natasha and Wanda had brought with them. It hadn’t been a lot, but Natasha had been interested in catching up, and well, those conversations always got a bit...wordy. Like, pointy wordy.

Which, in retrospect, probably beat attempting to stab each other with fountain pens, at any rate.

So when Wanda went on by, looking a bit shaky for however much she tried to conceal it, Yelena knew exactly what Melina had gotten up to. Seizing an opportunity, Yelena turned towards Melina and put on a smile. “Lina, dear, would you mind fixing Natasha a snack? She’s hungry, from all this hard work, you know what I’m saying…” She trailed off, fixing the older woman with a casual, if entirely too threatening, look, and after a moment, Melina nodded, acquiescing to the desire with a bit more compliance than she usually managed when the “bratty little bitch”, as her elder sister so often called her, made a “request”.

“Of course.” Melina said, turning towards the redhead, of whom was just coming down from upstairs, no doubt having finished putting the last of her stuff and Wanda’s away. “Natasha, how’d you like to try out a recipe I’ve been working on while you were away…”

Turning her attention to Wanda, Yelena noticed the brunette suppress a yawn. “Tired, sweet strawberry?”

“A bit.” Wanda poorly lied. “Long road trip and all, you know what I mean…”

“Oh, I do.” Yelena said, as she took Wanda by the arm and began to lead her back up the stairs. “Your bed isn’t ready yet, but you can always borrow mine…” She trailed off as she led Wanda to her bedroom, opening the door and ushering her through. The brunette’s head swiveled this way and that, amazed at the sheer amount of stuff inside. Various posters of bands, scattered memoraliba of various activities, to numerous old trophies, and lavish furniture, the room had all the hallmarks of someone who did their damndest to live life to the fullest, winning each and every competition along the way. 

Which was why she didn’t catch onto Yelena locking the door and moving forward with haste until the other woman slammed into her, tossing Wanda onto the bed and following immediately thereafter, landing atop the brunette and pinning her to the soft mattress. “Melina’s a crafty bitch, getting you alone with her like that.” She growled, pressing Wanda’s frame into the bed when the brunette made to struggle. “Tell me, Wanda, did she fuck you?”

“W-what does that even have to do with this-” The Sokovian protested, trying to wriggle out of her grip, voice - and expression - filled with affront and offense.

_ “Did. She. Fuck you?” _

“Y-yes!” Wanda squeaked, hastily admitting the truth as the blonde immediately let up, her hands hastily going to Wanda’s pants and roughly beginning to undo them, uncaring for how clumsy it was, attempting to get at the buttons and zipper.

“Then I need to follow up with a fucking of my own before her cum has time to settle in.” Wanda turned her head, hazel eyes flaring in surprise at the blonde’s deduction. “Oh, don’t be so astonished-” Yelena said, as she roughly tore off Wanda’s pants and got a nice, good glimpse at her stained panties. “-Melina would never pull out of a pussy as good as yours. Nat told me you were trying for kids, so I know for a fact that Melina would’ve tried to preempt it for the sheer entertainment value of seeing Nat’s face when you pop out babies that don’t look anything like a green-eyed redhead with serious undersharing issues.” Going for Wanda’s top and shucking that with ease, she reached down and practically tore Wanda’s panties away, ripping the fabric as she slid it out from beneath Wanda’s frame and tossed it aside. “So I’m gonna see about putting mine in you. Give ‘em both a surprise.”

“Why-” Wanda gasped, as Yelena rolled off of her, long enough to tear her own clothes off. 

“Cause we like you, my sweet strawberry.” The blonde said, as she turned Wanda over, letting the brunette see her naked body. “Clearly, you did something right if you’re with Nat, and well, let’s face it, you’re quite a catch, going by all those stories she told me and what I’ve seen. So-” She shrugged, and leaned down to kiss Wanda. “-you’ll have to excuse Lina and I if we want to enjoy what our dear sister has been enjoying.”

“Ah-” Wanda gasped, just as Yelena thrust into her, a distinctive wet noise - and a moan - filling the blonde’s ears as she slid her cock into Wanda’s pussy. The brunette’s wet heat was slick, and Yelena didn’t have to look to know that it wasn’t just from Wanda’s arousal. 

“Mm, big sis left quite a load inside of you.” Yelena growled, energetically thrusting into Wanda, her hands pinning Wanda’s arms to the bed, her body doing the rest. “As much as I hate her getting a jump on pumping you full of our babies, I can appreciate that she’s warmed you up for me. Tight, hot and wet with cunt and cum, just the way I like it.” She leaned down and kissed her again. “And you taste so good. You’re like strawberries, so sweet and delectable, everyone wants a bite.”

“...is that what I am?” Wanda asked between kisses, voice timid. “Just a sweet to be enjoyed?”

“No, no, of course not.” Yelena said, voice taking on a reassuring tone. “We want you for more than just your tight, sweet body, Melina and I. We just happen to be laying our claim to you right now. Letting you know you belong to us.” She admitted this with sincerity, leaning forth a bit and pressing a few kisses to Wanda’s cheek, whispering her words into her ear. “As much as I hate to admit it...so long as you have at least one of our babies, I’ll be happy. Doesn’t have to be mine, could be Lina’s or Nat’s, though if you don’t have mine now, I’ll be sure to correct that in the future. But trust me, we like you...a whole fuckin’ lot.” And if to prove the point, Yelena punctuated her declaration with a kiss that was surprisingly gentle, all things considered.

_ Well, uh...okay…  _ Wanda thought, relaxing in Yelena’s grasp. The blonde’s restraining grip loosened a bit, but remained where it was as she fucked Wanda, thrusting into Wanda like her life depended on it - and given how...competitive the blonde seemed to be, she may very well have considered it as such - soft  _ smacking _ sounds filling the air as their bodies collided. 

“Yelena, you’re so-” Wanda began, groaning as the bed squeaked faintly as a particularly vibrant set of thrusts followed, knocking the breath out of her.

“-rough? Energetic?” The blonde asked. “Call it part of my charm, strawberry. Lina likes to take her time, be all motherly while she’s doing it, and Nat’s well, Nat.” She giggled softly, tapping Wanda’s nose playfully. “Let’s just say that I might leave you feeling a little bit sore in addition to the babies I put in you. You’ll have a good time, trust me, you’ll just feel it in the morning.” In response, Wanda made a noise of affirmation, groaning softly as Yelena’s hands roamed her frame, squeezing this way and that, lightly and not so, as promised. 

Kissing the Sokovian once more, Yelena leaned into the crook of Wanda’s neck. “Can’t believe Nat held out on showing you off to us for so long-” The blonde cooed, mewling as she thrust into Wanda. “-such a selfish big sis, hoarding you all to herself...” Yelena pressed her fingers into the brunette’s shoulder and kissed her neck, eliciting a series of cries from the pinned girl. Reveling in the noise, Yelena’s hands moved to Wanda’s breasts, thumbs running along the brunette’s nipples, pressing slightly into those curvy things. “From these fantastic tits-” She punctuated her sentence with a particularly forceful thrust, causing Wanda to gasp. “-to your tight pussy,  _ especially _ your pussy…” Yelena giggled, pressing another kiss to Wanda’s neck as she continued. “...I’ve been missing out.”

A couple of minutes later, Wanda made an odd noise, a  _ hnnh,  _ to be exact, squirming beneath Yelena, who took note of this and her rapidly heightened breath. “Cumming?” The brunette nodded, starting to wail as her second orgasm of the hour made itself known. “God yes-” Yelena gasped, as she moved her hips and pushed the brunette’s body as hard as she dared. “-that’s it, come on my cock, my sweet strawberry slut. Come for your girlfriend’s baby sister.” 

Wanda shrieked, howling and spasming beneath Yelena as she came. The blonde felt a distinctive gush of warm wetness coat her cock, and she smiled, all too happy to make her sister’s girlfriend cum for her in such a wild manner. “That’s it, you dirty slut.” Yelena hummed, hands moving to intercept the brunette’s wrists and restrain her, watching with delight as Wanda’s eyes widened as her orgasm crashed into her, her body shaking and trembling uncontrollably. “Cum for me.”

Shaking and jerking this way and that beneath Yelena, Wanda found her movements severely restricted by a combination of the blonde’s weight and her hands. She bucked, twisted and spasmed, her mind hazy with pleasure and lust. “Yelena!” She cried out, gasping, one, two, three, crying out as the blonde forced her to cum. Her fingers trembled, her wrists shaking uselessly in Yelena’s grasp, until her orgasm - and strength - left her, and she slumped back onto the bed in boneless fashion.

But Yelena didn’t stop thrusting.

“Haven’t cum yet, strawberry.” The blonde murmured, as she laid another kiss on Wanda’s lips and continued to fuck her oversensitive pussy. “Not letting you go ‘til I get off inside of you.” She hummed, the sound of Wanda’s whimpering music to her ears. The exhausted brunette was simply adorable in her worn-out state, eyes lidded and fluttering open and shut, offering up only little mewls and whimpers as Yelena fucked her as hard as she had before the brunette had cum, no doubt stimulating her poor little pussy beyond what she could possibly take. Yelena kissed her cheek, tapping the side of the brunette’s head to keep her focused. “No no, don’t fall asleep-” She cooed, feeling her own orgasm approaching. “-we’re not done just yet, strawberry.” 

Abandoning a sense of order, Yelena shifted, moving at her own pace, fast and unrefined in equal measure. Higher-processes had sort of gone haywire after she’d made the brunette cum, the burning urge to have an orgasm of her own filling her mind. Yelena fucked Wanda, her movements almost animalistic in nature as she went. She was close, so close, and as the urge to breed the beautiful Sokovian bitch beneath her filled her mind, Yelena’s control slipped, her fingers digging into Wanda’s skin and leaving marks where they impacted. She slammed her lips into Wanda’s, breaking only for air, as her body all but demanded she cum  _ now. _

Which, well, she did.

“Fuck!” Yelena howled, as she came inside of Wanda, thrusting wildly as she rode the half-conscious brunette, pinning her cute little slut’s frame to the bed. Crying out, Yelena spilled herself deep into Wanda’s cunt, every iota of her body working towards that one little purpose of knocking her sister’s girlfriend up. She thrust over and over, filling Wanda with her cum, some part of her dimly aware that it would be mixing with Melina’s. The thought turned Yelena on even more so than she already was, and the remainder of her orgasm was stronger than she anticipated, the blonde all but collapsing onto Wanda as she bottomed out inside the brunette, sloppily spilling the last of her cum into Wanda’s womb.

“God, you’re so amazing…” Yelena murmured, when she came back to herself. As she pulled out - very,  _ very _ reluctantly so - and slumped next to Wanda, cradling the brunette as if she was  _ her _ girlfriend, Yelena took note of her dazed, barely conscious state. “...think I'll let you nap here for awhile.” She said, pressing a kiss to Wanda’s lips, watching as the brunette’s eyes fluttered closed. “Don’t worry, we’ll go again later.” Rolling off the bed, Yelena threw a blanket over the brunette and pulled on her clothes. Snatching up Wanda’s discarded panties and twirling them about her finger with reverence, she slipped them into her pocket and stepped out, a smile on her face.

_ I hope she gives me daughters. _

//

At the center of the earth, in the parking lot- 

-wait, hang on, that opening line had already been done in a different timeline - and universe - in which Kate Marsh had gotten her pussy stuffed with cock like a Thanksgiving turkey, and while lyrically amusing and totally kick-ass, an introduction by way of that particular verse was both redundant and not really necessary- 

-Melina Vostokoff sipped her drink.

She also happened to be in conversation with Natasha over various things that were best left unsaid because their inclusion into this tale of chicks with dicks fucking the one without was superfluous at best, but even that was derailed as Yelena, looking far more disheveled than when she’d last seen her, slid into a free chair - and the conversation - with all the fluid and grace of a stream joining a larger river. Natasha, ever the observant one, noticed her sibling’s change in appearance, and green eyes narrowed slightly.

This was where the fun began.

“What’d you do, fight a bear?” Asked the redhead, eliciting a soft laugh out of Yelena.

“You know very well bears don’t live out here, ‘Tasha.” Yelena said, humming as she reached out for a cookie and popped it into her mouth. “Unless we count Alexei, and you know I could kick his ass up and down the street any day of the week.”

“Nice try at deflecting the question. And now that I think about it, where’s Wanda?” Natasha questioned, looking around, and at that, Yelena and Melina exchanged glances...ones Natasha noticed - nothing got by her, after all - and her eyes narrowed in their direction. “Okay Lena, what’d you do?”

“...nothing.” Lied Yelena in shameless fashion, speaking around a mouthful of cookie.

“...that is  _ not _ your innocent face.” Natasha chirped, fixing her younger sister with a glare that all but screamed  _ I know you’re lying, you know I know you’re lying, so give it up already, I’m the best among us for a reason.  _

Returning the glare with one of her own, of which said  _ You want some? I’ll fucking give you some,  _ Yelena picked up another cookie and bit spitefully, spewing crumbs all over the side of the table she’d claimed as her own. Melina surreptitiously slid the knife lying nearby away from either of the two siblings, mind running through a plan to defuse the now-ticking time bomb in the kitchen. They were a little too old for a grounding, and she couldn’t send them into separate corners, especially now that Yelena had mastered how to throw a knife with her off-hand. 

So...

“Yelena and I-” Went Melina, after a moment’s pause, setting down her cup, catching the attention of them both. “-may have done some sampling of the goods, so to speak.” 

Natasha blinked.

“Okay, yeah, what she said. Guilty as charged. But  _ come on-” _ Yelena chimed in, the blonde raising a finger. “-you  _ were _ holding out on us. A girl that pretty with a pussy that good? Shoulda shared, big sis. It’s not nice to be selfish.” The younger girl crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes, all but daring Natasha to leap over the table and attack her. Melina tensed, bracing for the moment when the redhead would barrel over the table and attempt to kill her baby sister, and not for the first time, but-

-no such thing came.

“...ah, just like the old days.” Natasha murmured, closing her eyes and breathing out. “Though you know, when I said I’d share everything, I didn’t expect you to mean-”

“Wanda?” Yelena asked. “C’mon, you’d know I’d be doing my damnedest to steal her away from you if I knew you weren’t going to cut my throat in my sleep.”

“...so this is more than simple lust, then.” The redhead concluded. Yelena and Melina nodded in response. “Well, in that case, let’s look at it this way, you two clearly approve of her, and probably won’t stop trying to  _ sample _ her, so-”

“-fight to the death, winner takes Wanda?” Yelena cut in.

“-maybe engage in some sisterly sharing instead?” Melina asked, causing the both of them to look at her once more. “No offense, but if you two fought, you’d just kill each other in the end and I’d get Wanda by default.”

“Okay, so we kill you first and then we fight for Wanda.” Yelena murmured, causing Natasha to laugh.

“Melina’s plan works out better for us all, I think.” The redhead hummed. “Now, I have a few ideas on that…” 

//

This was where the tangent should’ve gone.

It probably would’ve been witty, entertaining at the very least, and definitely not relevant to the story, but the point was that it would’ve been something to keep you, dear reader, on your toes, or at the very least awake, but frankly, the visual of Elizabeth Olsen having sex with Scarlett Johansson, Florence Pugh and Rachel Weisz was so goddamn alluring that the author may or may not have zoned out on four different  _ very important  _ tasks and completely forgot to put such a thing into the section in question, mostly because the aforementioned visual was all he could think of to a degree generally considered unhealthy - even by the standards of most nymphomaniacs, and those guys probably thought about it more than he did - hence why the tangent was mostly skipped over in favor of just jumping to the point in time where-

-Wanda woke up.

After a quick glance at the nearby digital clock, luminescent red lights telling her it had been a few hours since she’d last been conscious, the naked - and slightly disoriented - brunette wiggled out from beneath the sheets and made her way to the bedroom door. Opening it, she stepped out tentatively into a quiet house. It was easy enough to find the bathroom, what parts of Melina’s tour she remembered before being pushed into the closet and used like a cheap toy guiding her through the place. After freshening up a bit, the brunette decided to take a shower, acquiring her clothes from her still-packed bags - and, after a moment spent searching - a towel, and hastening back to the shower. 

Turning on the water, Wanda stepped under the flow the moment her fingers told her it was warm, humming softly as the warmth flowed about her, washing away that distinctive tang of sex that had been clinging to her like smoke on a fire. She breathed out, once, twice, and relaxed, trying to review the events of the last several hours, mind putting things together as much as one would put together a puzzle. 

God, this had been such a strange day.

After all, it wasn’t like most people could claim they’d gone to meet the family of their respective lover, only to find themselves being given a  _ very _ intimate welcome to the aforementioned. The thought - among others - filled Wanda’s head as she cleansed herself of that heady musk of sex. Finishing up her shower a little bit later, the brunette pulled the curtain back and made to step out- 

-and noticed her towel - and clothes - were gone. 

“...the fuck?” Wanda asked herself, groaning as she realized what this meant. Shaking off as much of the water as she could, Wanda marched over to the bathroom door, prying it open slightly, looking this way and that. Satisfied no one was around, she darted out and headed for the linen closet-

-and was immediately hauled up into the air.

“Ready for round two, sweet strawberry?” Yelena - in a state of complete nudity - asked, as she all but carried Wanda off, toting her like a barbarian with a captured maiden in triumphant fashion, carrying Wanda through an open doorway and kicking it closed behind her. The blonde strode forward, dropped Wanda onto the bed...and into Melina’s arms, the older woman - also naked - immediately pulling Wanda close and beginning to lay kisses against the back of her neck. “...I know I am!”

“And so am I, little cherub.” Melina added, as she pulled Wanda into alignment with her, watching as Yelena climbed onto the bed and crawled over to the duo, hazel eyes catching sight of the blonde’s erect cock, even as Melina’s own pressed against her from behind. “Been itching for you to wake up so we could pick up where we left off, so when we saw you were awake, well, you’ll have to excuse us if we got a  _ little _ excited and maybe pilfered your clothes as incentive to get you to come to us.”

“Though you’ll be doing the other  _ coming _ soon enough.” Yelena reassured.

“Wait, wait-” The brunette protested, the shock from well, all of  _ this,  _ wearing off as she felt the two sisters draw close, pinning her squarely between them. “-Nat-”

“-is right here, sweetie.”

The honeyed voice of her girlfriend caught Wanda’s attention, and the brunette turned her head to see Natasha - naked, as with her sisters - step out of the shadows, a small smile adorning her face. “Nat! I can-”

“-explain?” Finished the redhead, as she hopped onto the bed. “It’s already been done, I know these two gave you a  _ very _ warm welcome, and frankly, I don’t mind. Much. I would’ve appreciated some communication beforehand, but I think I can forgive it.” Taking up a spot next to the trio, Natasha reached out and touched Wanda’s cheek. “Don’t worry, sweetie, I’ll be joining in on the fun soon enough, but right now-” Wanda gasped as Yelena and Melina, having taken the time to spread the brunette’s legs, slid their cocks into her pussy at the same time. It was such a filling sensation, and the brunette squirmed slightly at how packed her pussy felt, her gasp turning into a moan as the duo hilted themselves inside of her, their cocks stuffing her to the brim. 

“-I want to see my sisters fuck you.”

“Wha-” A surprised brunette murmured, just before Yelena kissed her, cutting her off as she began to move her hips. Natasha continued unpeturbed, green eyes appraising the blonde’s rough, forceful manner of kissing and fucking. Melina, on the other hand, simply pressed her lips against the back of Wanda’s neck, once, twice, and then resumed gently caressing the brunette’s breasts, lazily thrusting into Wanda.

“You heard me, baby girl, I want to see you enjoy my sisters’ cocks. Not only that, but I want to see you take their cum, too.” Natasha hummed, voice sweet and sultry against the backdrop of Yelena making out with the brunette in sloppy fashion. “I was told you took them so well earlier, but I wanted to see it for myself.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Wanda’s cheek. “They’re so horny for you, so I hope you don’t mind that they’re gonna be fucking you together.” 

“We just couldn’t wait to take turns.” Yelena hummed, rolling her hips, the motion rocking Wanda into Melina’s frame and back again into her own. “We thought about it, briefly, but-”

“-well, we figured you’d have room for two.” Melina finished, moving slowly, taking her time. “And you do! I’m so happy about this, cherub, it means we can share your pussy with each other whenever we want.” Her fingers brushed against Wanda’s throat, eliciting a soft draw of breath from the pinned girl. “Though I wouldn’t mind having your sweet cunt all to myself for a night.” She teased. “That way my little babymakers wouldn’t have any competition while I try to have a son with you.”

“As long as my hypothetical daughters are simply hypotheticals, I’m not gonna let that happen, big sis.” Yelena said, her fingers brushing against Wanda’s breasts. “I’ll let you have her other holes all to yourself for a night if you ask nicely, but Wanda’s pussy? Hell will freeze over before I let one of you monopolize her tight little babymaker before she’s given us at least one round of kids each.” The brunette bristled slightly at her words, hazel eyes flaring slightly at how they talked about her, but she didn’t really have much time to focus on it, her mouth opening, yes, but to moan, rather than vocalize.

“You don’t have to be so worried about Wanda’s pussy, lil’ sis-” Natasha hummed, tilting Yelena’s head towards her own. “-she’s young, trust me, she has plenty of time to bear your kids, however many of them you want.” The redhead kissed the blonde a moment after, Wanda watching with stunned surprise as the two sisters made out, and sloppily so at that. Yelena moaned, her concentration split between thrusting into Wanda’s pussy and kissing her sister, Natasha deepening the liplock as she went along. 

“Imagine how happy I was to find out how young you are...” Melina whispered, pressing her lips against Wanda’s cheek, admiring the sight of her sisters making out, enjoying the wetness of Wanda’s cunt and the sensation of Yelena’s cock sliding against her own. “...only twenty-three, cherub. Plenty of time to give us lots and lots of kids.” She laughed softly, fingers from her free hand shifting to run along the length of Wanda’s stomach. “Soon as you pop ‘em out, we’ll put more in you. Over and over and over...”

“For once, you have a good idea, big sis-” Yelena gasped between heated kisses. “-getting Wanda pregnant again and again and again sounds like a perfect use of our sweet strawberry’s slutty pussy and fertile womb.” 

Making a pleased hum at the plans drawn up, Natasha broke away from Yelena, allowing the blonde to go back to fucking Wanda in earnest. The middle child of the Widow family turned her attention to Melina, sliding down and pressing a kiss to her elder sister’s cheek. “And I’m sure you’ll do your part quite admirably.” Natasha mused as she pressed a wet lip-print into her older sister’s skin. “Right, ‘Lina? Gonna do your part to ensure the Vostokoff bloodline not only survives, but thrives?”

“You’re damned right I am.” Melina said, her hands moving to Wanda’s breasts and giving them a squeeze, the thought of seeing those magnificent things grow as the Sokovian carried their children to term making her bristle. “You hear that? Gonna give you lots of little Vostokoffs to bear and raise, cherub.”

“And you-” Yelena interjected, tapping Wanda’s lips, a sly smile crossing her face as she pressed a finger into the brunette’s mouth and keeping her from interrupting. “-are gonna be a good girl and help me bring many more Belovas into the world.” Wanda nodded instinctively, little moans slipping around the digit the blonde had in her mouth, her tongue brushing against the intruding digit every here and there. “I want girls, lots of ‘em. Though I won’t mind if you give me a few boys.” 

“And though I would prefer to have boys-” Melina hummed. “-girls are okay too. As long as they don’t turn out like Yelena.” She finished with a laugh, turning her head slightly, the older woman smirked in Natasha’s direction. “What about you, little sis? What do you want out of sweet little Wanda? Boys or girls?”

“I want ‘em both.” Natasha said, leaning in to nip Melina on her cheek once more. “I’m not picky, unlike you two. You  _ are  _ aware that it’ll be up to chance once you blow your loads inside her, right?”

“Okay, first off, I’m not picky!” Yelena protested, laughing softly. “And second, I just happen to know what I want out of our little breeding slut, unlike you, Captain Indecisive.” She smirked, gazing into Wanda’s eyes, a spark of amusement flaring at the way the brunette bristled at her filthy words, the blonde’s finger resting in her mouth keeping Wanda from voicing her thoughts on being talked about as if she hadn’t been in the room. Pressing a kiss to the brunette’s forehead, she thrust faster, enjoying the feeling of her sweet strawberry’s tight cunt, accented by the sensation of Melina’s cock sliding along her own. The elder sister’s eyes flared with friendly competitiveness, and she matched Yelena’s pace a moment after that.

“Trying to cum so soon? Haven’t you heard it’s rude to be a quickshot?” Melina taunted, watching as Yelena’s eyes flared. 

“Got a problem with me coming before you, big sis? Have a problem with my sperm getting a headstart?” Teased the blonde. 

“Just remember, I came in her first…” Said the raven-haired woman, her own eyes flaring with competitiveness.

“Ugh, you two.” Natasha groaned, smiling amusedly as she noticed the look on Wanda’s face. The brunette seemed a bit...bedazzled, for a lack of a better word, caught between the two arguing sisters, both of whom fucked her hard and fast whilst carrying on their argument in a stunning display of coordination. Her mouth was open, eyes darting this way and that. “Maybe focus more on Wanda and less on who cums first?”

“But that’s important!” Yelena whined in playful fashion, before turning back towards the brunette. “Sorry ‘bout that, strawberry. Just doing some family planning.”

“If you can call it that.” Melina said, groping Wanda’s breasts as she fucked her with renewed vigor. Yelena growled, and Natasha leaned in to kiss her sister, diffusing the tension.

Wanda’s arms shifted in their place, pinned at her sides as they were. She mewled, craning her neck as Melina’s fingers came up to caress her throat again, lightly dancing along her skin. Every thrust from the duo knocked a bit of her breath away from her lungs, and between the passionate kisses and her moans, she hardly had breath for words. Her pussy felt stuffed, so full of cock, and her girlfriend was watching her with a delighted, raptured look.

“...Nat?”

“You’re doing good, baby girl.” Natasha cooed, darting between her sisters to kiss Wanda’s lips. “My sisters are fucking you so good, and you’re taking them so well...” Yelena and Melina preened at the praise, the latter making a pleased noise. “Gonna be a good girl and get knocked up with my sister’s babies?”

“Is that what you want?” Wanda asked.

“Yes.” Natasha said. “I want to see you filled with their kids, mine too. Though right now, I just want to see you cum in the arms of my sisters, want to see them fill you up so well...”

“Think I’m gonna do that a bit sooner than expected-” Yelena gasped, breaking the moment as she clasped Wanda’s cheeks, forcing the brunette’s attention back to her. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!” She moaned, before she slammed her lips into Wanda’s and began thrusting in an almost frenzied manner.

“Fuck-” Melina groaned, closing her eyes and letting her head sink back on the pillow, enjoying the feeling of her sister’s cock rocking into the pussy they shared, sliding against her own length. “-god, baby sis really wants to get it…” She slowed down and simply began to attend to Wanda, content to drink in the sight of Yelena hitting her peak. Wanda moaned in response, still caught up in the fierce kisses Yelena laid upon her as she came, shooting her cum deep into the brunette. 

Natasha watched with fascination as Yelena’s hips moved faster than she thought the blonde possible of. She reamed Wanda’s cunt as hard as she dared, the brunette’s muffled screams of delight filling the air as she came in time to the blonde. Yelena howled and pressed herself as close to Wanda as she could, hilting herself inside of the Sokovian as she came, filling the brunette with cum. The action shoved Wanda into an orgasm of her own, and with muffled cries, Wanda came, her own climax crashing against Yelena’s in glorious fashion. 

“God, so much…” Melina hummed, feeling her sister’s cum begin to leak around her cock, mixing with Wanda’s arousal. Yelena didn’t answer, too busy thrusting and shooting her sperm deep into Wanda’s cunt. “...enjoying the feeling, cherub?” She asked Wanda. “Do you like being filled with my baby sister’s cum? Made to cum on her cock?”

Wanda made an affirmative noise, eyes shut as she sank into her pleasure.

“That’s good.” Melina cooed, Thrusting a few more times, the blonde slumped atop Wanda, her breath ragged.

“Fuck-” Yelena moaned. “Didn’t last as long as I wanted, but hey, bet I have a better chance of knocking her up than you do!”

“Says the girl who fucked her second…” Melina teased.

Pouting, Yelena pecked Wanda’s lips once more and pulled out, the wet noise of her cock leaving Wanda’s pussy making the brunette moan. Accompanying it was a small splash of cum, trickling down Wanda’s pussy and Melina’s cock. 

Natasha whistled. “Well, someone made a mess…” She said, as she helped Yelena into a sitting position, the blonde’s cock no longer fully-erect. “...nice job, sis.”

“Thank you.” Yelena mewled, kissing her, before she smacked Natasha’s ass. “Now go fuck your girlfriend. Show us how it’s done, sis. Show us if you’ve learned anything from seeing your big sister take girls home and show them a good time.”

Laughing, Natasha nodded. “You got it.” She said, crawling along the bed towards Wanda, who was lazily making out with Melina, the latter thrusting gently into the brunette, giving her sore, well-used pussy a bit of a rest.

“Got room for two?” Natasha asked.

“Always. That’s the nice thing about our little cherub, she can accomodate us so well...” Melina said, gesturing at Wanda’s pussy. Hazel eyes met Natasha’s green ones, the brunette smiling as Natasha hovered above her, aligning her cock with Wanda’s pussy. “But seriously, come on little sis. Join the fun!”

A moment later, Natasha did just that.

Wanda mewled as the redhead’s cock slid inside of her, joining her older sister’s cock, nestled deep inside of Wanda. Natasha hummed softly, finding the passage easier than usual, aided by Yelena’s recent orgasm. “Mm, you’re nice and wet, baby girl, all soaked from Yelena’s cum…” She whispered, before she leaned down to kiss Wanda, thrusting softly.

“So cute…” Melina hummed, turning her gaze towards Yelena. “Isn’t it, baby sis?” 

“Regular sugar bowl, it is.” Said the blonde, content to enjoy the sight of her elder sisters going at it with Wanda. Natasha thrust into Wanda like she knew what she was doing - she did, of course - and she moved with precision and accuracy, a mastery of the brunette’s body that Yelena did not yet have.

Beneath her younger sister and her sweet little cherub, Melina hummed, fucking Wanda’s pussy a bit gentler than before. Natasha had always been cooperative with her, and it showed. When Melina thrust, she waited, and then reciprocated, working to pass Wanda between the duo, back and forth with each movement. “Thank you for cumming so hard inside of her, Lena.” Melina hummed, feeling a bit more of her sister’s cum trickle out and slide across her cock. “It’s making it so much easier to fuck our sweet cherub.”

“Very much so.” Natasha murmured. She reached behind Wanda and brushed her fingers against her older sister’s face, smiling at Melina. “Getting close, big sis?”

“Not just yet, but soon.” Hummed her older sister. Melina  _ was  _ definitely getting towards the end of her endurance, if her ragged breaths and slight loss of control in her thrusts was any indication, but the eldest sister of the Widows wasn’t predisposed to...animalistic rutting like Yelena. 

Between them, Wanda moaned, being fucked softer - but no less lovingly - in the arms of the two siblings. Natasha fucked her as she always did, like a lover, caring and passionate, and Melina was  _ almost  _ motherly in her manner, thrusting at a comfortable pace that made them both feel good, caressing her all the while. 

“God, look you lovebirds go.” Yelena observed, amusement lining her voice. 

“There is something to be said for it.” Melina hummed, kissing Wanda’s cheek. “That’s the best way to conceive little ones, after all. Preferably on the wedding night, but I don’t really have the patience for that right now, maybe on our honeymoon…”

“Bleh.” Yelena said, making a face of faux-disgust as she rolled her eyes. Natasha laughed and continued to fuck Wanda, an amused smile lacing her face. 

Closing her eyes, Melina moaned. She was starting to peak, her cock twitching and spasming in Wanda’s heat. “My little cherub, I’m gonna cum soon…” She murmured, pressing a long, deep kiss to Wanda’s cheek as she went. “...gonna fill your fertile little womb with my baby boys…”

“Mm, you must want a son _bad,_ big sis…” Natasha said.

“Oh yes, yes I do.” Gasped Melina, caressing Wanda’s face for emphasis. “Nothing I want more than a little spitfire of a boy tearing around the house...”

“...so long as my little firecracker of a girl is around to beat him into the ground when he gets a bit too uppity, as all Vostokoffs do.” Yelena chimed in. Wanda giggled for the briefest of moments, eliciting a smile from both the blonde and the raven-haired woman beneath her.

“Deal.” Melina hummed, pressing a little kiss to Wanda’s neck, returning her attention to the cute little brunette in her arms. Her grip tightened a hair of a fraction, her breath hot against Wanda’s skin. “I’m gonna cum, baby girl.” She moaned, watching as Natasha pulled back to observe the sight of her big sister hitting her peak. “Oh, how I do hope I have a boy with you…”

“C-can I name him?” Wanda gasped, arching her back and creating just a little space, before Melina’s arms pulled her back down and closed the distance.

“Of course you can, sweet thing.” Melina cooed, before she pressed her lips against Wanda’s cheek, holding them there. The older woman moaned and moaned, her voice low and thick with want, and with a few slow, passionate thrusts, she came. Her fingers trembled, grip on Wanda tightening ever so slightly more, and she shut her eyes, content to kiss Wanda over and over while she blew her load, shooting her cum hard inside of Wanda.

Above her, Natasha moaned softly, savoring the feeling of her older sister cumming inside of Wanda. The raven-haired woman was spilling so much into the brunette, coating both her cock and Natasha’s. “Sis, kiss me.” The redhead interjected, reaching down to tilt Melina’s head away from Wanda so she could plant her lips on her big sister’s.

“Mm.” Melina moaned, accepting the kiss and surrendering herself to the blissful pleasure that was making out with her sister  _ and  _ coming inside of a beautiful woman. Natasha’s red hair fell all around her, mixing with her own dark locks, and then she felt the bed shift slightly as Yelena joined in, leaning in to take over where she’d left off with Wanda. Her thrusts - methodical, precise, each movement planned and perfectly executed - drove the brunette to another climax, making Wanda cry out once more in delightful ecstasy. 

“Come here, strawberry.” Yelena cooed, diving in to kiss Wanda. The dazed brunette accepted the kiss, shaking softly as Melina rocked into her from behind, filling her womb with cum, the feeling accenting her own orgasm all the while. Wiggling a hand free of Melina’s grip, Wanda caressed Yelena’s cheek, moaning as she hit her peak once more.

Sighing contentedly, Melina continued to kiss her sister, her cock twitching against the redhead’s. Wanda’s pulsing cunt coaxed out more of the older woman’s cum with every movement, and Melina could barely focus as she divided her attention between making out with Natasha and filling Wanda. She moved by instinct, thrusting into Wanda’s pussy and surrendering herself to the wondrous bliss of orgasm. She moaned and moaned, giving her beautiful little cherub everything she had. 

“Oh, Wanda, my sweet little cherub…”

Melina felt the brunette shift at her soft words, saw the slight glint of amusement in Natasha’s eyes, and simply cooed the last word again, as the last of her cum slipped into Wanda’s cunt. “Sweet cherub…” She murmured, letting her grip on Wanda relax as her head fell back upon the bed in content exhaustion. Her lips pressed against Wanda’s cheek once more, and with a happy sigh, Melina gently pulled out. “Mm, I love you…” She hummed, sliding out from beneath Wanda and letting the brunette and her redhead lover fall to the mattress. Rolling off to the side, Melina kissed her cheek one last time and joined Yelena in spectating the two remaining lovers. 

“Go on-” Yelena chimed, when Natasha simply paused to tilt her head in her younger sister’s direction, wondering exactly why the blonde had made no attempt to rejoin the fun. “-make love to your darling dearest girlfriend. Show us how you make love to your little slut.”

“Please do.” Melina interjected, joining in on the fun. “Show us, ‘Tasha.”

“Mmkay.” Said the redhead, as she leaned down to caress Wanda’s face. The brunette was gently pulled out of the haze that was being subject to her fourth orgasm of the afternoon, and her hazel eyes blinked wearily. 

“Nat?” Wanda moaned, her pussy fluttering around the redhead’s cock. The redhead kissed her in response.

“It’s my turn.” She said. “My turn to show you the world, Wanda.” 

And with that, she set to work.

In front of her sisters, Natasha lowered herself down to kiss Wanda once more. Her lips were soft upon the brunette’s, not rough and forceful like Yelena’s, or motherly like Melina’s, but like a lover’s. She gently began to thrust, hands coming down to caress Wanda’s face. The brunette moaned, her girlfriend carefully rocking into her oversensitive, well-used pussy.

“Do you want me to put on some music? Something slow? Taylor Swift, perhaps?” Yelena mused from the side, an amused glint in her eyes as she watched her big sister fuck Wanda.

“Don’t tease your sister.” Melina clipped, reaching down to rub Natasha’s back encouragingly. “You’re doing great, ‘Tasha, making love to Wanda so.” She gave Wanda a little wink. “It’s not a wedding night, but I know this is how she’d treat you on it.”

The brunette moaned in response, that little soft noise making all three sisters smile.

With her cock coated with a mixture of Wanda’s arousal and her sisters’ cum, Natasha had little trouble fucking her girlfriend’s pussy. Each thrust made a wet, slick noise, covered up faintly by the moans they elicited from Wanda. The brunette was near the end of her rope, it seemed, Melina and Yelena having done quite a number on her in their own respective fuckings. It made Natasha smile, oddly enough. Wanda was so malleable, so pliable in her grasp, wanting nothing more than for Natasha to take the lead and show her a good time.

It made her heart throb even more.

Her hands slipped down, caressing the brunette’s breasts. They were so firm, perky, the pleasant curvature welcome beneath her hands. The thought of them growing as the early stages of pregnancy manifested made Natasha’s cock twitch slightly-

“I wanna have a boy and a girl.”

-as that little confession came tumbling out of her mouth. “Twins, Wanda.” She moaned, her hips moving faster as the thought of two little ones of her own filled her mind’s eye. “That’s what I want.”

“...twins sound lovely.” Wanda mewled, her arms coming up to grasp Natasha, to pull her down so she could kiss her lips and hold her tight. “A nice balance between  _ those two.”  _ She said, faint teasing breaking through her weary frame. Somewhere beside her, Natasha heard Yelena groan and Melina huff amusedly, but she didn’t mind.

“So long as I get to name the girl.” Said the redhead, kissing her girlfriend’s forehead and receiving a hum of acknowledgement in response. She continued her pace, rocking deep into Wanda’s cunt, moans of her own tumbling from her lips as they crashed against Wanda’s again and again. Her cock slid along the brunette’s cunt, soft little noises of skin-on-skin filling the air as she connected with Wanda over and over.

With her hands asplay, somewhere above and at her sides, Wanda moaned, happily taking Natasha’s cock. She could feel the siren call of exhaustion at the back of her head, but sheer love and lust demanded she go on, for Natasha. With drained reserves of energy, Wanda arched her back and kissed at the redhead, dimly feeling the reminder of her siblings begin to trickle out of her pussy and down her skin. She was caught up in a whirlpool of emotion, being dragged along this way and that-

“Focus, little cherub.”

-and then she was being grounded, as a cool hand gently plucked at her left arm, fingers intertwining with her own. Behind Natasha, Melina slid into view, holding Wanda’s left hand lovingly and caressing it, thumb rubbing encouragingly against her. Natasha’s lips collided with her own once more, and-

“Come on, sweet strawberry, you can do this.” 

-Yelena’s voice interjected to help anchor her further. The blonde grasped her right hand with one of her own, the expression in her eyes light and encouraging. “Come on, baby girl.” She said again. “Take my sister’s cum. Let her fill you. And maybe knock you up, assuming my sperm doesn’t beat the crap out of hers.”

“Encouraging as always.” Natasha said, as Wanda giggled, amusement shoving exhaustion out of the way, if just for a moment. “How are you doing, sweetie?” She asked the brunette, green eyes gazing into hazel.

“I’m getting close.” Murmured Wanda. Natasha hummed in acknowledgement.

“So am I.” She mewled, not even remotely annoyed by her relative lack of stamina this time ‘round. After seeing how well her sisters had fucked her girlfriend, and with the fruit of their labors coating her cock, Natasha simply couldn’t last even if she wanted to. With little preamble, she pressed her lips against Wanda’s and came, simply letting go-

-just as Wanda did.

Feeling the brunette’s fingers tighten around their own, Melina and Yelena watched with delighted fascination as Natasha and Wanda came in time to each other, the former slamming her hips into the latter and rocking into her quite lovingly, even as she fucked her hard in a fashion that made Yelena proud. Her older sister moaned and trembled, her fingers caressing Wanda’s face in that sickly-sweet loving fashion, holding her still as she joined her siblings and filled the cute brunette’s pussy with cum.

Holding Wanda’s hand and smiling softly, Melina cooed in delight at the way Natasha attended to her lover. Caught up in her pleasure as she was, the redhead still made sure that Wanda was taking her own share of the ecstasy permeating the air. 

Natasha thrust, shooting another wet rope of cum into Wanda, another moan escaping her lips between the kisses that punctuated them. She was faintly aware of the brunette’s cunt spasming and fluttering about her cock, milking her for everything she had. 

“Fuck…”

Wanda moaned a soft moan, hands trembling as Natasha filled her. She was shaking, moaning, barely there as a final orgasm hit her, consuming what little strength she had left. God, this was perfection, her hands in those of her lover’s sisters - soon to also hold the former title in conjunction with Natasha, she thought with a slight hint of excitement - the blonde and raven-haired women grounding her as the redhead came inside of her, making Wanda cum harder than she had that day. She drifted along waves of ecstasy, the thought of motherhood, of love, buoying her onward across the metaphorical river and over the waterfall-

-where she lost herself in endless bliss.

//

“Okay, that’s a new one on me.”

Panting softly, Natasha gently extricated herself from the unconscious brunette beneath her. Wanda had literally been fucked unconscious, crying out in delight one last time before she went limp. She was okay, Natasha knew that, but even Wanda couldn’t stand up to the power of the Widow sisters.

“Sweet little cherub’s all worn out.” Melina hummed, watching as Natasha pulled out. The older woman leaned in to examine the fruit of their labors, staring with a sort of awe at the mess the trio had made of Wanda’s pussy. Their cum mixed freely with her arousal, creating such a delightful mess of fluid. 

“I think we all are.” Yelena said, yawning softly as she leaned down to kiss the dozing Maximoff. “We did some good work, didn’t we?”

“Yes, yes we did.” Natasha murmured, kissing Yelena, picking up a blanket and dragging it over the foursome. She snuggled next to Wanda and kissed the brunette’s cheek, smiling amusedly at the way the sleeping woman’s lips hung open, the ghost of her orgasm lingering in her sleeping expression.

“Our little love’s been fucked hard, hopefully bred and put away wet.” The blonde interjected, cuddling up to Natasha and pecking her cheek. “God, I can hardly wait for her to give us what we’ve always wanted. Kids! Fuck, can you imagine?”

“Oh, I can.” Natasha said, sighing contentedly as she settled into the warmth of her siblings and lover.

“And she’ll give kids again and again and again.” Melina said, as she took up a spot on Wanda’s left, draping an arm over the brunette’s stomach - safeguarding her sacred womb, as it were - and leaning into the crook of Wanda’s neck. “But for now…let’s just get some sleep. We can think about this tomorrow.”

So they did.

//

Yelena had not stopped crying.

In all fairness, Melina was sort of  _ maybe  _ in a similar state, though unlike literally every other case where one cried, this particular set of non-stop crying was the product of a happy occasion. A really,  _ really,  _ happy occasion.

Like say, cradling her newborn son in her arms.

As the little spitfire that was her son cooed and did whatever the hell it was that little newborn boys did, Melina couldn’t help but smile. And cry, just a little bit. Okay, maybe a lot, but definitely less than Yelena, who was practically bawling her eyes out over the little girl that squirmed and made funny noises in her arms. It was probably worrying and someone probably should’ve gone over to give her a towel to wipe her eyes with, but seeing as Melina had no interest in finding out if Yelena had smuggled a throwing knife into the hospital like she had literally every other time she’d had to go to one for any reason whatsoever, she opted to leave her sister alone with the baby girl she treasured so much.

“I’ve never been happier in my life.” Natasha murmured, gazing down at Wanda, the brunette looking up at her with a  _ very  _ exhausted expression lining her face. Gently resting in the arms of their mother were a boy and girl, blissfully asleep and unaware of the sheer emotion permeating the room. 

“Neither have I.” Wanda mewled, giving her love - well, one of three - a weary smile. It had been such a wonderful surprise, to have kids, even more so that the ones tied to the respective Widow sisters had been exactly what they wanted, a boy for Melina, a girl for Yelena, and twins for Natasha. They had been so happy to discover this, hence the aforementioned flood of tears that had not yet stopped entirely for Yelena, despite the fact it was now verging on about twenty minutes since the moment her daughter had been handed to her with all the reverence such a thing deserved.

“Don’t worry, my sweet little cherub.” Melina said, leaning down to kiss Wanda on the cheek. “We’ll be doing this again soon enough.” The thought of giving their children some siblings caused Yelena and Natasha to break out of their respective reveries and look up to their big sister, starry looks appearing in their eyes as the thought of expanding their family caught their attention. Taking in the bedazzled looks that captivated her girlfriends so, Wanda’s eyes darted from Yelena to Melina to Natasha and back again, and in response to the elder woman’s statement, she opted to let her head flop down back upon the hospital bed’s surprisingly soft, cushy pillow, raise up a weary, shaky hand-

-and give them all the middle finger.

//

**Author's Note:**

> *This. Story Took _five fucking months_ so enjoy it. Or else I'll hunt you down and kill you.
> 
> *Also like fuck I can't wait for the Black Widow movie when does that come out? Not soon enough, that's when.
> 
> *Yelena's behavior is a cross-combination of Dani and Amy Jo March. And what little we've seen of Yelena in the trailers.
> 
> *Melina is basically just Ronit from Disobedience, except with Melina's personality thrown into the mix.
> 
> *Nat and Wanda are canon, though I think this universe occurs in some timeline where the main MCU events don't happen, though maybe the Red Room did in some capacity given Melina's statements.
> 
> *Blink-182 was the main music throughout the composition of this piece, hence the title headers mostly coming from them.
> 
> *I think this might be the last major Natasha piece for a while, in all honesty. I'm not sure just yet, though. Last one I have planned at any rate but anything can happen...


End file.
